


So Much For Light Reading

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being dragged out of bed on a Saturday morning is not fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much For Light Reading

Danny glanced up at the computer screen that was in front of him. He couldn’t believe that his lover had dragged him to the library on a Saturday morning. It wasn’t the fact that it was so early in the morning or that it was a Saturday that was bothering Danny it was the fact that his lover was only back in New York for two weeks and Danny thought that they should be spending all their time together in bed, not with Tim wandering aimlessly past shelves of dusty old books and Danny sitting in front of a computer screen being bored.  
  
Danny had already checked his emails twice and surfed his favourite websites three times when he felt a pair of arms snake around his shoulders.  
  
“What are you doing?” Tim whispered in Danny’s ear, his hot breath ghosting over the New York CSI’s skin and sending shivers down his spine.  
  
“Absolutely nothing,” Danny replied, leaning back into Tim’s arms for a moment before he pulled away. “Did you find what you were looking for?” he asked, hoping that Tim had and they could go home again.  
  
“I wasn’t looking for anything in particular,” Tim replied, shrugging his shoulders as he pulled a chair up and sat next to Danny.  
  
“You mean, you dragged me out of my nice warm bed at all hours of the morning to come down here, looking for ‘nothing in particular’?” Danny asked.  
  
Tim nodded his head, reaching over and grabbing the computer mouse from his lover. “And it wasn’t all hours of the morning,” he said. “It was nine o’clock.”  
  
“That’s all hours of the morning!” Danny argued, grabbing the mouse back and clicking off of the website Tim had just been about to access.  
  
“Hey!” Tim cried indignantly. “Come on,” he pleaded. “Let me check one thing and then we can go home and you can have your wicked way with me!”  
  
“How about I have my wicked way with you right now?” Danny smirked, leaning over and placing a few gentle kisses on Tim’s neck.  
  
“You wouldn’t dare,” Tim whispered. “There are people around,” he added, throwing a glance over his shoulder at the only other occupant of the room – an old librarian whose glasses were so thick they looked like she needed extra strength to merely wear them.  
  
“I don’t think she’ll see us,” Danny whispered, turning Tim’s head and kissing him on the lips. “I don’t think she can see anything,” he added, pushing his tongue into Tim’s mouth.  
  
Tim tried to argue that doing something so intimate in public wasn’t a good idea, but when he felt Danny’s warm hand press against his crotch all reason and logic disappeared and all he could think about was pressing himself further into Danny’s hand.  
  
Danny grinned against Tim’s lips as he moved his body slightly so that he was blocking the librarian’s view. If it turned out she really could see them Danny knew that it would merely look like they were making out.  
  
Tim moaned quietly as Danny undid the zipper on his jeans. Danny pulled his mouth away from Tim’s. “If we’re going to do this,” Danny whispered in Tim’s ear, his fingers closing around Tim’s hard cock, “you’re going to have to be quiet. Unless you want us to be kicked out of here and possibly arrested, that is.”  
  
It took every ounce of concentration Tim had to focus on what Danny was saying. The thought of Danny jerking him off in the middle of the library when there was another person in the room was strangely arousing to the Miami CSI.  
  
Eventually Tim nodded his head, indicating to Danny that he would try his best to keep quiet.  
  
Danny grinned and leant forward, taking Tim’s lips in a passionate kiss as his fingers tightened around Tim’s swollen cock.  
  
Despite Tim’s attempts to remain silent, he was still moaning into Danny’s mouth and the blond was sure that if things weren’t finished soon the librarian would hear the noises and kick them out.  
  
Danny kissed his way across Tim’s jaw and up to his ear where he sucked and nibbled on Tim’s earlobe for a few moments before he whispered, “Come for me, Tim.”  
  
Tim didn’t need to be told twice. A few moments and hand movements later Tim came in Danny’s hand with a quiet moan that Danny was all too eager to swallow down.  
  
“Oh god,” Tim moaned as he took deep breaths to try and get his breathing back to normal again.  
  
“Can we go home now?” Danny smirked, pulling out his handkerchief and wiping his hand clean. Tim nodded his head and allowed Danny to tuck him back inside his trousers, before he was pulled to his feet. “When we get back you can return the favour,” he whispered in Tim’s ear before he shut the computer down and they headed towards the exit.  
  
“How about I return the favour on the subway?” Tim asked as they got to the door and his thoughts were coherent enough to form a sentence.  
  
Danny stopped and looked at Tim in surprise. “What?” he asked.  
  
Tim ignored him and just carried on walking. Danny stared after for a few moments before he jogged up to him. He didn’t say anything to Tim on the way to the subway but inside he was hoping that Tim hadn’t been joking.


End file.
